Limber: Remastered
by HumanKnotGirl
Summary: This is what happens when a college student and her old high school teacher decide to hold a drinking game. Rated M just in case. Nanako/Matsuri Lemon.


Being a Wednesday, one wouldn't expect there to be a lot of people frequenting the bars. However, considering it was break for students across Japan, Matsuri Hiiragi knew she had the free time to enjoy herself with. What surprised _her_, though, was the twenty-seven year old blonde in brown leather, knocking back beers and billiards with little effort. "Nanako! Nanako Kuroi!" she yelled across the room, hoping her voice could reach the top shot without causing too much of a ruckus.

Surprisingly, it worked. The high-school teacher motioned her over. "Well if it isn't one of the Hiiragi sisters? I haven't seen you since you graduated. How's college been treating you?"

"Same as high school, you know how it is."

"Sleeping in lecture and focusing solely on sports?"

The ginger-haired girl couldn't help but blush. "I'm trying now! Honest!"

"Meaning you weren't trying then?" The tease of the teacher warranted another blush from the former pupil. "Relax, I'm only kidding! Follow your dreams, that's what I always say! Anyway, are you up for a round?"

"Oh, I'm not too good at it, so I'll likely be schooled, no pun intended."

"That's OK, we'll play for fun! With a twist, of course. Hey bartender, can you send two six packs our way?" As Nanako took the drinks and paid the bartender, she then set one pack on either side of the table. "It's simple, every time we sink a ball, the opponent takes a drink. Technically, you have the upper hand since I already downed a few bottles before you got here. Sound fair?"

Matsuri nodded, and the game began. Since Matsuri was challenger, she was the one to break. Multicolored balls flew all over the board, but no scores. Then it was Nanako's turn, and first blood was drawn!

"Aha! I still got it! Drink up, missy!" Nanako decided that since she was in the lead, she would return control to Matsuri after the first beer was downed. It took three more tries, but the university student finally sunk one. Nanako took a drink as control fell back to her.

"So how are my sisters doing, Nanako?"

"Let me put it this way: Tsukasa is passing. Even though the relies heavily on her twin, she does have motivation to..." As the teacher took her shot, it flubbed, causing a table scratch. "...fuck. Excel, I guess you could say. Once she finds her niche, she'll be alright. That's my professional analysis."

There was a clink as Matsuri's cue ball rebounded against two solids and a stripe. "And Kagami?"

"Kagami's incredibly bright," continued the blonde woman, lining up her next shot. "Upper B average and she came second in two of last year's sports festival events. She can go almost anywhere from here." There was a loud series of clinks as two balls went in. "Unfortunate! That's two beers for you! I'd ask why you can't be more like her, but I doubt she'd play a game like this."

"Oh, I'm not so sure she wouldn't," countered Matsuri, downing one of the two beers. "According to Tsukasa she has a reckless side which she shows more around her blue-haired pal. In fact, Tsukasa once confided in me that the thinks the two could become a 'thing.'"

"With Konata? Seriously?"

"Seriously. I decided to sneak into Kagami's room one night and found some rather saucy yuri romance...er, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, should I?"

"Well, now I'll just _have_ to get the answers out of Konata, and what _you_ need to do is finish that next beer." Nanako was growing impatient.

"Alright, alright!" Chugging the second dose of alcohol made Matsuri feel much more confident and determined. She sunk another ball, and then another after that, making her even point-wise with the high school teacher.

"Not bad, Hiiragi! You're moving on up! But you won't beat me." Another shot, however, missed its target by barely an inch. Matsuri seized this moment and sank one more shot, putting her in the lead. Nanako had but two drinks before she was done, and her aim was starting to get fuzzy.

The blonde wasn't finished yet, however. With a gleam of her fanged smile, she bounced the cue ball off the wall and into a set of two, sending one into a corner pocket and the other into a side pocket.

Matsuri was in shock. Not only could she not drink fast enough, she could only sit and pray as she had but one beer left. The tables had indeed been turned. Nanako went in for the kill, and sinking one more ball, called the game.

"How did you do that?" Matsuri asked blankly.

"Ask one of your college buddies to teach you. That's how I learned. Of course, my roommate was a bitch and I spent many nights puking from my losses. But that was a long time ago. Speaking of college, how are the boys?"

"I'm a lesbian."

"Girls, then?"

"Not bad, not bad at all. I like them limber, so it helps that swim meets run right after football* practice."

"Limber, you say?" And with that, Nanako removed her jacket and, sitting on the pool table, lifted her leg so that her foot was behind her neck. Laying back slowly, she did the same with her other leg.

"Holy...that is impressive..." The university student could not stifle a blush as her jaw dropped. "How long can you do that?"

"I'd say a good two hours." Nanako unfolded herself and pivoted so her legs were in midair before doing the splits and grabbing both ankles. "I was a cheerleader, back when I was in uni."

"I'm not going to lie, that is insanely...insanely..."

"Hot? Sexy? Attractive?" Nanako couldn't help but laugh before lowering her legs and spinning around like a cat, staring up at Masturi from the table. "I'm glad you find me appealing." She stood up and put her jacket back on. "Come on, my home is just two blocks from here and you're too wasted to head out alone."

Nodding, unable to say a word, Matsuri followed the blonde to an apartment complex. Reaching the second floor, she watched as Nanako turned the key, ushering the two of them inside. Matsuri took a seat as Nanako went into the other room. "Hey, make yourself at home; I want to change real quick."

"Kay," replied the college girl, letting her eyes wander across the small space. It wasn't particularly furnished, and she reasoned that her former sensei didn't spend too much time in it. That said, the desk was an absolute disaster, disk cases and data sheets scattered about.

Moving over to glance at the contents, she found that the data sheets were arranged into haphazard groups. Financials to one side, class performance reports on another, and below all that, some sort of role-playing game. She followed the trail across to a shelf, folders from older years, including the year of her own graduating class. Curious, she began to leaf through it, getting lost in the nostalgia.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?" Nanako had returned, and turning around, Matsuri couldn't believe her eyes. There she was, wearing a cheerleading outfit not unlike the ones Kagami and Tsukasa had for the Ryoo High culture festival. Of course, given the woman's proportions, it was insanely small and left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. In that moment, all that the student could process was how incredibly attracted she was to the older woman.

Nanako started by doing a bridge, and then lifted her legs, easing into a handstand. She followed with an upside-down split, followed by a tight backbend, both feet under her chin. Bending her arms so that her ankles touched the floor, she slid out of the bend like a snake before standing up. Next was a standing forward bend, her arms and head moving between her legs. Reversing and stretching her fingers toward the ceiling, she splayed her legs horizontally into another effortless split, her hands pushing against the floor.

She then swung both legs forward and folded them together, doing a lotus pose and wriggling her spine back and forth, removing the top of the cheer uniform from her body. Unfolding from the lotus, she brought one ankle behind her head, then the other, using her hands to spin her until her back was to Matsuri, letting her toes wiggle for the girl.

Matsuri found herself on the floor in an instant, legs wrapped around the blonde's contorted body and hands playfully massaging the elder woman's feet. "Nanako...that was incredible..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear pupil. You see, there was a reason for me bringing you home with me tonight."

"A...reason?" At this, Matsuri couldn't help but blush. "What do you mean, sensei?"

"Well...tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time, and being able to do that for you brought back a sea of emotions within me. It made me remember just how much I loved bending like this."

"I think I know what you mean," replied the student timidly. "I mean, I can kind of..."

"Oh?"

"I can do these things too...sort of." With that, Matsuri removed her outfit, lay on her back, and folded herself up tighter than anyone Nanako had ever seen."

"M-M-Matsuri! If you can do that, why you'd have to be-"

"Boneless? N-Not quite. I don't know if I ever told you this, but I was born with a genetic defect that prevented my spine from forming properly. Because of that, I can bend my spine more than 180 degrees in front. Others on the team...often ridiculed me for it."

"I see." Nanako unfolded herself and curled up around the college girl. "Well, I think it's wonderful."

"You really mean that?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course, don't think I'm going to go easy on you from now on!"

"E-Eh!?"

"That's right. Matsuri Hiiragi! I demand that you become my fitness coach so that one day I become more flexible than even you!"

"It's...it's a deal." With that, Matsuri did the only thing she could think of at the time. Craning her neck, she planted a deep kiss on her older student's lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** So yeah, I wrote this a year ago, I think, and unfortunately the version I had uploaded was taken down for being too mature for FFNET. So I toned it down considerably and decided to re-upload it. To be honest, Nanako/Matsuri is probably my favorite Lucky Star pairing, and given the athletic nature of both women I felt this type of plotline just worked.

So yeah, I'm thinking of just writing a few one-shots from various series until February 2014 hits, just to keep me occupied while I wait for reviews of "On the Way to Heaven" to come in. So feel free to look forward to that. If you enjoyed this story, please drop me a review, and if you felt there were things I could have done better, please let me know that as well.

The first three chapters of "These Small Hours" (the Sequel to "On the Way to Heaven") are written and will be uploaded in February. Look forward to it!

*Football in every country except 'Murica is really what we 'Muricans call soccer. So...there you go.


End file.
